With the progress of computer technology in recent years, the processing speeds and the performance of CPUs (Central Processing Units) are increasing. In association with this, game machines employing such new CPUs have been developed. Such game machines of new types have different configurations from old type machines. Thus, game programs for old type machines are not allowed to run on new-type machines. Accordingly, an emulator has been proposed for allowing game programs for game machines of old types to run on game machines of new types.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a recording medium records an information processing program causing an information processing apparatus to operate as: a reading part reading a game program capable of being executed by any other information processing apparatus having a configuration different from that of the information processing apparatus and execution situation information indicating an execution situation at a given execution position of the game program; an emulation part, by using the execution situation information, emulating the game program with starting at the given execution position; a judgment part judging an execution situation of the game program to be emulated; and a changing part, when it is judged that the execution situation of the game program satisfies a condition set forth in advance, changing an execution status of the emulation part.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present technology will become more apparent by the following detailed explanation in reference to the accompanying drawings.